


Will you accept me as I am?

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, GenderfluidPastelWitchEren meets the man of his dreams. She also meets the man of her dreams, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, Identical Twins Rivaille and Levi, Intersex slurs and hate, M/M, Multi, Smut, intersex eren, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GenderfluidPastelWitch Eren Jaeger meets the man of his dreams by spilling hot liquid on said man.  This is the beginning of a wonderful relationship.  While in her female persona Eren also meets the man of her dreams.  She is impressed that her intersex nature is not a turn off for this man.  Little does she know at the time that these were two very different men...brothers...and in there lies the problem.  Will either brother accept her as she truly is?  Or is this all just too good to be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you accept me as I am?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: WyamaIa?"
> 
> Some angst, some fluff, some smut.

Eren's familiar rubs her nose against the underside of his hand trying to get his attention. “Ghost, I'll feed you in a minute. Go lay down,” he tells the light grey wolf. Ghost moves away, putting her paws on her muzzle and whimpers. She really just wanted acknowledgment and a little affection.

Eren rereads his email again. He never thought the man with the sharp undercut and smokey grey eyes would really write him. But here's the proof in digital form. Eren smiles then realizes the text isn't just a 'Hi' but rather an invitation to meet. Adrenalin courses through his body at the thought. “Sounds good,” he writes back. “I'll meet you there at six tonight.” Eren hits the send button before he has a chance to chicken out. He then closes his laptop and puts on his running shoes saying, “Come on, girl. We need some exercise.”

Neither Eren nor Ghost really needs exercise, however. But Eren does need to burn off some of his excitement or he'll make a total ass of his self when he meets the man of his dreams for a drink.

After his run, Eren showers the sweat off his body and then uses his low-level glamor spell to make himself have more sex appeal. His muscles look more buff under his tight t-shirt and his jeans fit just a bit snugger around his sculpted ass. 

It's five minutes passed when Eren pulls up to the coffee shop. He notices that Levi is already waiting. He sees the man check his cell phone for the time and Eren smiles to himself. 

When he pops through the door he automatically says, “Hey, sorry I'm late.” Levi notices the sweet outline of his boyfriend's form, the sparking irises of his eyes, and the cocky smirk of his smile. 

“No problem. I ordered you a salted caramel mocha latte,” Levi chimes.

“Thanks,” Eren says as his eyes light up even more. He likes how Levi remembers every detail of their first meeting. 

*

It's the same coffee house and Eren orders the same drink. When he turns to make his way out toward the tables, Eren accidentally bumps into the stern faced man spilling the hot liquid on his hand. Setting the half empty cup on the nearest table, he quickly takes off his t-shirt and wipes off Levi's hand with it to keep the man from suffering a worse burn since that's the only thing he has within reach at the time. He apologizes profusely. 

Levi looks at the sculpted muscles of Eren's chest then smirks up at the kid saying, “So I can get you to remove your clothes just by injuring myself.”

Eren's eyes shoot to the older man's as an embarrassed tint etches its way across his cheekbones. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Levi ponders.

Eren is still holding the man's hand, the one he just injured and is wiping off when he says, “No. I mean, that's not the best way to get me to remove my clothes for you,” Eren blurts out and watches as Levi's eyebrow lifts at his words. “I mean...”

“Are you always this easily flustered, Bright Eyes?”

Sighing, Eren tries again saying, “My name is Eren...Eren Jaeger. And you are?”

“I'm the surly midget that you just spilt hot chocolate on,” the man adds with a smirk.

“It's actually a salted caramel mocha latte,” he states giving Levi a brilliant smile.

*

The fact that Levi remembers the drink Eren was drinking, makes Eren feel very special.

Their date goes well and seems over too soon but Eren promises to keep in touch as he leaves a few moments later.

Two days pass and Eren's working at the cosmetic's counter of the local Macy's store again. She's wearing her mint green big sweater, pastel pink leggings, and a beautiful pastel green and pink butterfly in her hair. That's when a raven haired man steps right up to her counter saying, “Wow, you are the prettiest thing I've seen in weeks!”

Eren is flattered and a little shocked that her boyfriend has no problem with her other persona. She smiles and flirts right back to him saying, “And you are the most beautiful man I've ever met.”

Rivaille's eyes grow wide as he says, “Seriously? You think I'm handsome?”

“Oh, absolutely. You're so good looking, I could eat you up,” she adds with a flare of sexuality that she likes to flaunt whenever she's in her feminine mood.

Rivaille can't believe his luck. This hot young thing is actually flirting back with him. Damn! “What time do you get off?”

“It usually takes me about twenty minutes,” her hot breath whispers right next to his ear. She pulls away again saying, “Unless you're asking me what time I'm done working, that is, then I'd say, 'six'.”

Rivaille's eyes sparkle as his hormones go into overdrive! He actually blushes and Eren finds it beautiful. Breathlessly he says, “I'll see you at six then,” and he heads back home to enjoy a long cool shower.

Eren enjoys their night out together. Rivaille has done nothing but be a gentleman. It is actually she that initiates the more intimate moments. Rivaille cannot help but comply. He is lost in her lips, tongue, the taste and feel of her. He grinds himself against Eren as they make out in the backseat of his car. This is the first time they make love and it feels so good. She notices the little silver earring of a wolf baying at the moon in his left ear lobe as it shimmers in the moonlight. “I love you,” he swears the moment he cums. 

Eren looks into those stormy grey eyes saying, “I feel the same way,” as she takes his lips once more.

* * *

Two days later, Levi picks Eren up for another date this time with his motorcycle. Even though Eren is using his male persona he feels especially clingy tonight. Levi doesn't usually show displays of affection in public but with Eren longing for his attention, he can't help but follow along. When they head back to Levi's apartment the raven haired man says, “Don't mind the mess. My brother's in town for a few days and he's not nearly as tighty as I am.”

Once inside the apartment, Eren captures Levi's lips eagerly, pushing the man into the cushions. Levi is caught off guard by this. He looks at the man before him, so eager, so hungry for him, he says, “Are you sure?”

Eren smiles at that. He's already had him once as a woman, now it's time for him to have him as a man. They strip down and begin the process of sexual release with the help of some lubricant and condoms. Levi is more ticklish then Eren remembers but he likes it.

After they've just completed the task, they hear keys rattling in the lock. Levi looks up saying, “Shit. I told him not to come in if hang that damned smiley face on the door.” The door opens and Eren's jaw drops when he sees an exact copy of his boyfriend standing in the entryway. 

“Whoa, um, hey you two,” Rivaille says when he sees the man's naked back facing him and his bother staring at him from his place of submission on the sofa. “Levi, I thought you were going to hang that happy face thing on the door if you were getting 'lucky'?”

“I did, Rivaille,” Levi growls none too happy about being interrupted. 

Rivaille looks down and sees the small cardboard cutout under the tip of the left toe of his boot. “Ah, found it!” he states. He picks it up and tosses on the table in the foyer. “Hello. You must be 'Bright Eyes'. Levi's told me all about you.”

Eren is still dumbfounded. He notices the little silver wolf in Rivaille left earlobe. It's then that Eren realizes both these men are his boyfriend! Rivaille is the man she had sex with just two days earlier in the back seat of his Camaro. “Holy shit!” Eren says while grabbing his pants and pulling them back up over his hips. He looks at Levi and says, “I...I got to go.”

“Wait, hold up. Rivaille was just leaving,” Levi adds hastily.

“Sorry, Levi. Maybe another time,” Eren adds as he dashes out the open door.

“Fuck,” Levi says while scooting his own jeans back on. “Eren, wait!” he shouts as he runs after him but to Levi's surprise, Eren is no where in sight. “Where the fuck did he go?”

When Levi returns his twin asks, “Did you just call him 'Eren'?”

“Yeah, that's he's name. Why?”

“That's my girlfriend's name also. I wonder if they're related?”

“I highly doubt that. I mean, what other family would name two of their kids by the same name besides our mother, Rivaille?”

His brother shrugs his shoulders saying, “I don't know but those eyes...they're very unique just like my Eren's.” Rivaille turns around saying, “You know, she'll be working at the Macy's counter again on Saturday if you want to meet her.”

Levi crosses his arms over his chest and scowls. Yeah, he could meet his brother's girlfriend but he's still pissed that his 'smiley face' didn't keep his brother from barging in on him when he was cuddling post colitis with his boyfriend.

* * *

Saturday morning finds Eren eager to try another spell. This one on a crown of roses he grew himself. Problems is he wants blue roses to match his outfit and all he's been able to make are pink ones. Eren huffs a sigh then says, “Wait a minute!” Using another glamor spell, he slips into his beautiful bathing beauty body, thus, becoming female. Her creative energies start to flow and this time the spell works perfectly! The roses take on the most wonderful shades of blue matching the mint green of her skirt and the simple lilac of her shirt. “Perfect,” she says while taking the time to admire her own handiwork.

Eren places the crown of flowers about her head, pinning it in place and drives to Mall Rose. Mall Rose isn't as big as Mall Maria but it is much nicer than Mall Sina and its tiny uptight community. 

She parks her car and walks toward Macy's. “Morning, Eren. My, don't you look lovely today!”

“Thanks, Petra. I feel lovely today,” she says.

Just then a man named Auruo walks into view. “Eren, why do you have a bunch of weeds in your hair?” the man asks none too politely.

“They're flowers, Auruo. I assume you've heard of flowers before.”

Auruo grunts then says, “Mr. Pixis wants you to work on selling the men's line this morning.”

“Alright,” Eren says, “I'll give it a try.”

As Auruo starts to leaves he murmurs, “Although I think that would have worked much better if you were a man, I suppose.”

Eren juts her hip out saying, “You don't think a woman can sell fragrances to men?”

“A real woman, maybe, but you...”

“Auruo Bossard, you colossal asshole! Leave Eren alone!” Petra states fiercely. 

The man grunts again hissing the word, 'brat' under his breath as he turns to leave.

“Don't mind him, Eren. He's just angry since he still hasn't mustard up the courage to ask that girl he likes out,” she explains.

“And we still don't know who she is, do we, Petra,” Eren asks with a knowing look.

“No. He won't tell me anything more. You know, I'm starting to believe he made the whole thing up,” Petra says. “Oh, they're opening the doors.” She claps her hands together a few times saying, “Places, people!”

Eren takes her post behind the cosmetic's counter. She watches the elderly file passed and occasionally catches the eye of an older gentleman before they lumber off on their daily mall walks. 

It is almost noon before Rivaille and his brother Levi enter to find Eren helping a lady with her makeup. She is just finishing up when Rivaille notices Eren uses a minor glamor spell to make the woman look more breathtaking. After the lady takes her purchase and goes, Rivaille walks up to the counter asking, “Isn't that cheating?”

“Isn't what cheating?” Eren asks with the most innocent look on her face. 

“You used a glamor spell to make the woman look even better,” he says as his cool calculating eyes catches the slightest twitch on Eren lips. 

“Perhaps...just a little,” she admits.

“Uh, huh.”

Levi looks up into the woman's face saying, “Wow, you really do look like my boyfriend Eren Jaeger. You don't know him, do you? I mean, is he like your brother or something?”

Eren looks around to see if anyone's listening then realizes this isn't the best place for this type of conversation. “Listen. I'm through working in ten minutes. Why don't the three of us go someplace where we can talk privately.”

“Sure, Sunshine,” Rivaille says as he leans over the counter but Eren just leans out of reach. 

Seeing her manager Auruo heading her way again, Eren pulls up the sample bottle of 'Lure' and squirts Rivaille with it saying, “Yes, your lady friends will simply love this scent on you...”

Levi looks to his left and seeing the old high school nerd that used to mimic him, he rolls his eyes. Rivaille notices this and says, “Holy shit, if it isn't old Nerdy O! Hey, man, how they hanging? I haven't seen your scrawny ass in years!”

“Ms. Jaeger, your shift is done. Petra will take over for you until your replacement arrives. Good day, gentlemen.”

Once her manager is gone, Eren laughs saying, “You two really know Auruo?”

“Yes,” Levi says none too kindly, “and as I remember, he's a colossal ass.”

“Did he say 'Petra'?” Rivaille asks. “Did he mean 'Petra Ral'?”

“Yes. Do you know her?”

“Shit, he's still chasing after her,” Levi hisses seriously stumped. 

“Oh, yes,” Eren admits, “and either she's the densest woman I've ever met or she's playing hard to get 'cause he's done everything but propose to her and she still doesn't have a clue.”

Just then Petra walks up to the three of them saying, “Eren, I'm here to relieve you. Levi? Rivaille? Well, this is a blast from the past! How are you both?”

“Fine, Petra. We're just here to take Eren home.”

“Nice. Well, have fun,” she says with a perky smile.

As the three of them turn to leave, Levi whispers, “Creepy.”

“What's creepy,” Eren asks.

“Her phony smile. It still weirds me out.”

* * *

To Eren's surprise, the brothers do take her back to Levi's apartment. Once inside, Rivaille again tries to kiss Eren but she pulls free.

“Guys, sit with me,” she says as she sits on the sofa. Rivaille sits next to her placing his arm on the back of the couch, touching her cheek at will.

Levi sits on the far side next to his brother but away from Eren. Eren continues to fidget, hesitating to explain when Levi speaks up saying, “You are Eren Jaeger, aren't you?”

Eren bites her lip but nods. Rivaille removes his arm so quickly, it's comical.

“Listen, I wasn't trying to deceive you...either of you. I thought when Rivaille saw me at the Macy's counter, that he was you, Levi, and the way he accepted my being gender-fluid is refreshing. I didn't realize there were actually two of you.”

Rivaille turns to his brother asking, “How did you figure it out?”

“When you mentioned he, she, Eren used magic to make the woman more beautiful, it clicked,” Levi states. “I mean those eyes are too unique to be copies.”

“Are you mad?” Eren asks with a look of sadness in her big bright orbs. 

“Wait, so you can change your gender, just like that?” Rivaille asks.

“I was born an intersex. You know, a person with both male and female genitalia,” Eren explains. “In essence, I use magic to just 'erase' or rather hide the characteristics of one gender in favor of the other when the mood strikes. Normally, however, I don't hide who I am. I have both genders which is the way God made me.”

“Is that common? To be intersex, I mean,” Levi asks.

“Well, nearly all invertebrates are intersex, having both sets of sex organs. Human fetuses themselves start out this way and usually the deciding factor is whether they have XX or XY chromosomes. Then the baby develops into either female, XX or male, XY. In cases such as mine, the child has an extra chromosome which lends to the development of both sexes permanently. In my case specifically dad says I have XXY.”

“So you're actually like two people in one then,” Levi asks.

Eren shrugs saying, “My father is a doctor, my mother a nurse. They decided to leave the choice up to me and I like being both. It may seem sexist but when I sport my male persona, for example, my magic takes on a more analytical or left brain theme. When I sport the female, I feel more creative and in my right mind.”

“Can you get pregnant,” Levi asks.

“Yes, but my cycles aren't regular so it's not a sure thing. Once I chose to be both without taking supplements for either gender, it threw everything off. My sperm count is low also so it's not like I'll produce an heir.”

Rivaille laughs at that saying, “I doubt you'd produce an heir by fucking my brother either way.”

Levi sees Eren flinch and starts to wonder what Eren even sees in his callous asshole. After a moment, Levi states, “Eren, I don't even like kids. They're too damned noisy.”

“May I see you without the magic,” Rivaille asks as curiosity gets the better of him.

“I'd rather not if you two intent to break up with me,” she says honestly. 

Levi sighs saying, “I met you first, right? And you thought my brother was me so it appears you've already made your choice. You want me not him. Am I correct?”

“You mean, you'd take me as I am? No judgmental bullshit?” Eren asks, surprised. “I was born this way and I'm not going to have it changed surgically,” Eren says defiantly.

“Wait a minute. Just because you two met first doesn't mean I don't have a say in this,” Rivaille states hotly. 

Levi looks toward his brother saying, “You fucked her once. Big deal,” he adds with a smirk. “That should be enough to hold you until you meet someone else.”

“Fuck that! Eren's mine,” Rivaille says as he rises to his feet.

“You're always trying to steal what's rightfully mine, little brother, and I'm not going to step aside just because you want me to,” Levi states while rising to his full threatening height of five foot three. For a moment Eren swears he's closer to six foot three.

“Guys wait, don't fight...”

“Shut up, Eren,” they both hiss at the same time.

“Did you just tell my boyfriend to shut up,” Levi hisses.

“No. You just told my girlfriend to shut up,” Rivaille clarifies.

“You fucking asshole!”

“You think you can take me on, little man?”

“I know I can,” Levi hisses as he reaches back to punch his brother in his smug face. 

Eren jumps between them cutting Levi's swing off short and getting hit in the chest in the process. “Oh, shit,” Eren hisses while clutching at her chest as she falls to the floor.

“Eren,” they both shout as they butt-heads together, literally, while trying to keep her from falling. Eren hits the floor hard and immediately Levi has his phone in his hand and is dialing calling 9*1*1.

The EMTs find three injured at the scene. One young woman with chest pains and a set of identical twin brothers both with minor contusions. After a very frightening ride to the hospital, Levi and Rivaille talk while they wait for any news on Eren's condition.

“We'll accept whoever she picks then,” Rivaille reiterates.

“Yes, it's Eren's decision. Whoever she picks the other one of us will bow out gracefully.”

“You do realize you're only agreeing to this because you feel guilty for putting her in the hospital in the first place, right?” Rivaille states bluntly.

“Shut up,” Levi hisses.

Rivaille leans back with his hands up saying, “Hey, we both know it's true. If you hadn't hit her...”

A moment later, the doctor handling Eren's case walks over to the brothers. He is finished reading over the CT scan and x-rays, he states, “Eren has suffered a fracture of the sternum and a mild cardio episode due to her heart's compression. There is bruising so until she heals, we won't know how much damage her heart actually received.”

“Please, doctor, tell us,” Levi states desperately, “is she going to be alright?”

“Honestly, fellows, only time will tell.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Rivaille says knowing that his brother is still in shock from having caused Eren so much pain.

Levi sits down and runs his hands through his hair. He closes his eyes thinking, “Why did I let my anger get the better of me? Why did Eren have to step in the way? Why couldn't I have just punched Rivaille in his ugly fucking face instead? Damn it, why did this have to happen? Eren felt so proud when she thought I had accepted their dual sexuality. Why can't I be that Levi?”

“Rivaille, Levi, Eren's asking for you,” the nurse says a moment later.

They both jump up and enter the ICU. “Bright Eyes,” Levi says, “I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“No. You meant to punch my boyfriend,” she says with a smirk.

“So you've made your choice then,” Rivaille asks.

Eren nods as Levi says, “I understand and I am sorry. I hope you two are very happy together.”

“Levi, I choose you,” Eren says and Rivaille's eyes shoot open wide. “And you, Rivaille,” Eren continues. “I love you both and it's obvious you both have feelings for me. I think the three of us can learn to work this out.”

“Both?” Levi asks.

“But what if I don't want to share you with him,” Rivaille asks while motioning toward his twin.

“Then I guess you've made your choice to go it alone,” Eren adds with a sad smile.

“Besides,” Levi reminds him, “you don't even live around here, Rivaille. Were you planning to commute or something?”

“I was planning on moving back,” Rivaille admits. “Especially since I'd finally found the perfect woman for me.”

“Then I suppose that means it'll be the three of us from now on,” Eren states. 

“Sunshine, are you trying to make us choose for you?”

“No. I really want to be with both of you. Each of you caters to a different part of me. I like that. I like that a lot,” she admits. 

“I'm here for you, Eren,” Levi adds as he squeezes her hand tightly. 

Rivaille thinks back to their tumble in the backseat of his Camaro. He smiles at the memory and asks, “So do you really have great breast or is that just a spell, also?”

Levi rolls his eyes saying, “You're such an ass!” He looks at Eren saying, “I can't believe you like this guy.”

Eren laughs. 

 

* And they live happily ever after. *


End file.
